


First Female Commander:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Navy, Promotion/Ceremony, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace is promoted to Commander, Her dads are so proud of her,What happens next?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	First Female Commander:

*Summary: Grace is promoted to Commander, Her dads are so proud of her, __What happens next?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day for a Naval Promotion Ceremony, Lieutenant Commander Grace Williams-McGarrett was a little nervous, & excited at the same time, since she is getting promoted on that pretty day.

 

Everyone was turning out for the ceremony, Grace was getting her promotion, due to saving a teammate’s life. She was also making a speech, & it was messing her head a little bit, & she felt like she is gonna get sick, & throw up.

 

The Ceremony went off without a hitch, & the Young Williams did her speech perfectly, Steve & Danny had tears in their eyes, By the time that she was done with it. Then, She recieved her promotion, & everyone went wild, as they applauded.

 

Everyone in their ohana congratulated her, & were on their way to **_Kamekona’s_** to celebrate her being the First Female Commander in the **_Navy_**. Steve  & Danny were at her side instantly.

 

“We are so proud of you, Baby”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Her father said, as he hugged her. Commander Steve McGarrett had emotions in his eyes, Grace mocked scolded, & said, “No crying”, “I knew that you could do it”, The Five-O Commander said, as he drew her in a big hug, “Thsnk you for supporting me”, she kissed their cheeks, & ran to caught up to their ohana. The Happy Couple shared a kiss, celebrating the achievement of raising a daughter together.

 

The End.


End file.
